


Sweet

by kemiyu (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Loves You, Cat Ears, Cat Kozume Kenma, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Don’t Know If He’s A WereCat Persay, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, More So Just A Cat?, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Werecats, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kemiyu
Summary: Hinata didn’t know what to do with the small cat that had seemingly followed him around most of his trip to Nekoma, what else could he do aside from take it home with him?Hinata was, to say the least, absolutely bewildered to find that the small cat had transformed into something entirely different, or ‘someone’ entirely different.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	Sweet

**………**

Hinata was leaning against the wall, thoughts swarming in his head. His eyes were pressed shut, encasing himself into his mind, barely letting outside noises get through to him. His legs buckled as he tiredly daydreamed, wanting to be alone for just a few minutes. The team was having dinner with Nekoma, he opted to eat outside. He wasn’t hungry; more so just wanted to escape the motherly glare from Suga that practically screamed You Need To Eat. He could feel the wind on his hair, the sun on his skin and fur rubbing against his leg- Wait, what?

He peered down, a soft smile spread forming on his face. A small cat, white with a few black and brown patches, rubbed up against his leg. Hinata hummed as he plopped down, giving the cat a few scratches on the head. The cat purred, melting into his touch. Hinata let out a small laugh, “I get that Nekoma is the _cat_ team, but I didn’t think there would be actual cats around.”. The cat cocked it’s head to the side as it flicked it’s ear, jumping up onto to Hinata’s lap. It buried it’s head in the crook of Hinata’s neck, seeking warmth against the cold breeze that whisked through the setting skies. Hinata wrapped his arms around the cat, “I’ve always wanted a cat.” He chirped.

Hinata’s phone chimed, noise parading through his orchestra of silence. Hinata huffed, unlocking his phone to find **1** **New Messages.** He scanned through the texts, a little annoyed.

 **Sugamom** Hey, Hinata. Everyone is packing up for dinner, make sure to get back to your room. Hope you enjoyed dinner, love you!

Hinata felt his cheeks go a tint of red in embarrassment, hands fumbling as he replied;

**Hinata** Of course, thank you!! Love you too!

Hinata switched off his phone, sliding it back into his pocket. The cat’s eyes stared back at him, they were quite large and had a honey-like colour to them. The cat went back to nuzzling into him, tail swishing against Hinata’s hand. He felt as if he could stay in this moment forever, the warmth and serine atmosphere leaving some surreal feeling that he basked in. His vision faltered as he felt his consciousness slip through his fingers like water, the land of dreams coming to reclaim him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by persistent meowing from the small cat, a nonchalant look on it’s face. It kept meowing, making Hinata a tad confused.

The cat got up, motioning towards Hinata’s food. It stamped it’s paw on the ground, as if demanding food. Hinata stifled a chuckle, picking up his plate. Now that the food was closer to him, he could really smell it. He wafted the scent closer to him, the endearing smell becoming stronger; the smell of freshly cooked meat. The cat circled in anticipation, Hinata finally giving in, presented a small piece of meat to the cat. The cat instantly pounced, devouring the meat within a matter of seconds. However, the second piece Hinata tried to give the cat was denied. The cat pushed Hinata’s hands away, moving them up to his lips.

”You want me to eat it?” Hinata asked, cocking an eyebrow. The cat nodded and meowed, sitting as it stared Hinata down. He gulped and ate the meat, earning a purr of completion from the cat. They sat together for a while, ignoring the world around them. The plate of food was almost finished, the two of them picking at it over time. Everything felt cozy, the reality of Hinata’s location being threaded out of his thoughts. His eyelids continuously threatened to shut as he grew more tired with each passing second.  
  


The realisation of what time it was had drawn Hinata away from the feline, dragging him back into his usual life. He begrudgingly said his goodbyes to the cat, leaving the food there in case the cat wanted to finish it. He took a plethora of photos of the cat, _I should send these to Kenma!_ He ruffled the cats fur before waltzing off, darkness looming over the dip in the skyline. 

**…………  
**

  
Hinata opened the door to the room the team was staying in, he fumbled over to his bed. The room was dully lit, it wasn’t relatively large in size, but could easily be used as a room for the team. Some members of the team were already asleep, like Asahi and Yamaguchi. Other members were relaxing, bodies aching from their practice match with Nekoma. Hinata slipped into his bed, body sinking into the sheets. He let out a mewl of satisfaction, sticking one foot outside the bed to let his body cool.

”Hinata.” Suga whispered, making Hinata roll around to see him. “Did you eat dinner?” He asked, a motherly tone evident in his voice. He smiled softly, reaching out to grasp Hinata’s hand. “I hope it wasn’t too cold outside.”

Hinata intertwined their fingers, slightly tickling Suga’s palm. “It was good, wasn’t too cold.” He murmured, trying not to catch the attention of the other team members. Suga hummed in affirmation. “Goodnight Mum, I love you.” He said, half jokingly.

Suga sighed at the overused nickname, although he secretly enjoyed it. “Goodnight Hinata. Love you too, be sure to get enough rest tonight.” He turned away from Hinata, quickly falling asleep. Hinata laid still in the silence, eyelids finally resting under their heavy weight.

**…………  
**

Hinata groaned as he carried his things, sweat rolling down his back. The team was ready to get on this bus and head back to Karasuno, although this made some people very upset. Some members (specifically Kuroo, Kenma and Hinata) had forged well built friendships over these last few days, and they didn’t want to leave. Hinata had collected the contact information for most of Nekoma, which the team didn’t mind; Hinata had a certain allure and appeal to him that made him oddly likeable.   
  


Lev and Yaku were gathered around Hinata, offering to help him with his things. He hesitatingly accepted, giving them an apologetic smile. Yaku and Lev felt their heart twinge at the sight, _he’s adorable._ He interlaced all three of their hands as they brought his stuff to this bus, making the two boys face beam red (and Hinata was, of course, blissfully unaware of the effect he had on people). The team didn’t question the trio, and continued chattering as usual. They huffed as they finally got his things packed into the bus, Hinata bowing down and profusely thanking them. The two boys chuckled and began to chitchat.   
  


Hinata scanned the area, eyes darting around in search of a certain cat. He skipped over to Kuroo, not expecting the large teen to scoop him up and pull him into a hug. Kuroo’s arms coiled around him like a starved python, constricting him with affection. Hinata yelped as he felt his body get squeezed, wrapping his fragile and petite arms around the boy in return. “I’ll miss you, shrimpy!” He cooed, gently plopping down the small boy. Hinata was dazed for a couple seconds, dizziness washing over him.

”I’ll miss you too, Testu!” He giggled, making Kuroo chuckle and ruffle his hair. The boy was oblivious to the glare that was suddenly sent his way upon calling Kuroo ‘Tetsu’, a sense of venom and jealously infecting them like a disease. Hinata suddenly remembered, “Ah! By the way, is there a cat on this campus?” He asked, standing on his tippy toes.

Kuroo thought for a moment, initially confused at why he was asked this. “I get that we’re _Nekoma,_ but no. At least, I don’t think we do.” He spoke with a tone that wasn’t entirely certain of what they were saying. He shrugged, apologising to Hinata. Kuroo let out a groan, “Kenma said he was sad that you were leaving and hasn’t come out of his room since last night, but seriously- not coming out to say goodbye?”.

Hinata had thought it was strange that Kenma wasn’t present, even though they had grown to quite like each other recently. Kenma was a rather understanding person, and Hinata liked that in him. “It’s okay, I guess.” Hinata said, a little bit disappointed. “I have his number anyway, so we can text.” He reminded himself, swirling his phone around. Hinata caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye, head whipping around in that direction.

A flash of white whirled past a tree, hiding behind some bushes. Hinata, riddled with curiosity, excused himself and skidded away. He rustled through the collage of twig and leaves, in search of this flash of white. He was pleased to find a familiar sight; the cat from last night. It was ducked low in the bushes, but upon seeing Hinata, had relaxed and gotten up. It immediately came up to him, pawing at his shoes. He petted it’s back, the cat arching it’s back.   
  
Hinata was puzzled, the idea of leaving this cat made his stomach churn. It didn’t have a collar, and was just roaming around Nekoma. He didn’t want to leave it. He whined, a slight headache coming on as he got frustrated. _He couldn’t leave it, he couldn’t leave it, he couldn’t leave it._ He had a quick spur of the moment idea, and gently scooped the cat up in his arms. He opened his backpack, and slowly placed the cat inside. It was spacious enough for the cat, the only problem was that it looked, well, _weird._ The bag pack now had a weird bulge to it, but Hinata couldn’t think of anything else. He made sure that the cat could actually breathe in their, and carried the bag in his arms. The cat, who seemingly understood what was happening, stayed silent.   
  
  


  
The team was a tad confused as of why Hinata’s bag looked so deformed, and why he held it weirdly, but that thought was quickly dismissed as they reminded themselves that Hinata was always weird. He sat alone in the back of the bus, bag on his lap. He unzipped a small portion of the bag, letting out a awe as he saw the feline curl up into a ball. He would occasionally slip some food into there, and give the cat gentle pets, but not often enough to be caught. The bus right was bumpy, but he held the bag close.

**…………**

  
  


Hinata swung open his front door, met with the familiarity of silence and loneliness. The house felt cold, and the hairs on his neck stood up as he shivered. He placed his bags down, being extra careful with the one the cat was in. He unzipped it, stepping back to give the cat room to get out. He closed the door behind him, and slipped off his shoes; toes curling as he felt the coldness of the floor. The cat stretched itself out the bag, rolling over in the process. 

Hinata was glad he took the cat, but deep down he knew it was wrong. Those thoughts etched away at his brain, guilt getting a grip on him. He was just lonely, his family had moved away; leaving Hinata by himself. His mother had paid for the expenses of where he was living, but they had rarely spoken. Perhaps a cat could break him away from the tidal wave of loneliness that was bound to someday drown in.

Hinata went up to his room to unpack, the cat trailing close behind him. The little pitter-patter of the cat’s paws as it walked made his heart ache. His room was exactly how he left it, neat and tidy. It would be assumed that such an outwardly clumsy person would have a messy room, but he was different. His room was always clean, he never really liked mess. The cat went wide eyed at the room, instantly sniffing around as it explored. The cat got to every nook and cranny of the room, before settling in on Hinata’s bed. It snuggled into the blankets, enticed by the strong scent of _Hinata._

Hinata gave it a quick rub on the belly, before walking away to sort his stuff out. It didn’t take him too long to put his things away, and every so often he would double check that the cat was there. He was putting his bag into his closet, when the sound of his ringtone interrupted his thoughts. He had tuned out the continuous buzzing of his phone,

 **5 New Messages from group chat :** wearebaby

 **Terushima :** Shoyouuuu! I heard you had a match with Nekoma. <3

**Atsumu :** I heard about that too,,, :p 

**Terushima :** gtfo, no one asked you >:c

**Atsumu :** You’re a bitch, no wonder Sho likes me better

**Terushima :** fkskskskekeks NO.

 **Hinata :** Guys, guys, it’s okay. I love you both <3333

**Terushima:** You love us? ;) 

**Hinata :** Platonicallyyy, but I love y’all a lot 

**Atsumu :** y’all 

**Terushima :** y’all 

**Hinata :** love has been revoked.

**Atsumu :** No no no, please :(

**Terushima :** Shoooo D:

 **Hinata :**... Fine, I love you -_-

**Terushima :** <3

**Atsumu :** Can we call?? It’s been way too long!

 **Hinata :** Yeah,,, of course

Hinata was quick to answer the call, not shocked to hear immediate yelling from both his friends. It was a disastrous mess of ‘Shoyou’ and ‘I missed you’, as well as incoherent nonsense. Hinata chuckled, glad to hear their voices. They talked about the usual, volleyball and whatnot. Terushima eventually broke away from volleyball talk, sliding into a more personal topic.

”So.” He began, the other two boys could already tell he was plotting something. “Hinata, how was Nekoma?” He asked, his voice slick. Hinata was about to answer, but got cut off, “How was Kenma?” He sneered, making Atsumu laugh as well.

Hinata’s face went a bright red, as he had confided in his two friends about the crush he had developed on Nekoma’s setter. The two teased him relentlessly, not in a derogatory manner, more so in the usual friendly manner. Hinata was unaware of the shocked look on his cat's face, too caught up in his flustered state. “Shut up, Yuuji!” He cried, voice breaking.

Atsumu and Terushima erupted into laughter, leaving their small friend to die of embarrassment. They kept poking fun at his little crush, before getting interrupted by the sound of meowing. The two boys immediately shut up upon hearing this, _did Hinata make that noise or-?_ “Oh, I got a cat!” Hinata beamed, turning on the face cam. He pointed it towards his cat, who was bundled up in blankets, pawing at the fabric. 

The others awed, making Hinata feel proud. He showed them various angles of the cat, much to the cats dismay. It was joked that the cat looked like Kenma, which oddly enough seemed to catch the cats attention. That was dismissed though, as the topic of names was soon brought to the table. “So, what’s it’s name?” Atsumu asked, his face was close to the screen as he examined the cat.

Hinata thought for a moment, he hadn’t really thought about it. “Erm...” He mumbled, but a sudden thought quickly gave him an answer; _It looks like Kenma._ “ _I want to name him Kodzuken.” He said, voice assertive. The other two let out a puzzled huh? ”Well, the cat looks like Kenma, and that’s his username for games so...”_ He said shyly, cheeks going rosy at the cooing from his friends. The cat purred, rubbing their head against Hinata’s arm. They talked for a while after that, whether it was about teasing Hinata, or unrelated things. Terushima and Atsumu were an unlikely pair for Hinata to engage with, and yet they had formed an unbreakable bond.

  
  


The night had settled in, stars twinkling above. Hinata was bundled up in a cathedral of blankets and pillows, Kodzuken curled up on his stomach. Kodzuken was already fast asleep, Hinata watched on as his stomach rose and sunk with every breath he took. He felt safe, for once, and not alone. He closed his eyes, _if only he could stay like this forever._

**_…………  
_ **

Hinata’s eyes snapped open as he felt an unfamiliar weight on his body. His vision was blurred, whether it was from just waking up or the fact that there was very little light in his room. Moonlight seeped in through the windows, and gave just enough of a glow for Hinata to be able to make out the figure of someone sitting on his lap. The figure was slender and was looking down at Hinata. Hinata’s body froze, breath hitched as he felt his soul leave his body.

The figures hands trailed up Hinata’s chest before landing on his face, cupping his cheeks. Hinata’s cheeks burned red upon their touch, their hands were warm and their touch made Hinata feel giddy. They cleaned in close, making Hinata’s eyes widen as they heard that familiar voice. “Hey, Shoyou.” They said, voice weak.

”Kenma?” Hinata asked, bewildered. Kenma nodded, Hinata removed his hands off his cheek and interlaced their fingers. Hinata was confused, very confused, but he couldn’t help himself around Kenma. Hinata pressed Kenma’s hand to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. Hinata was gut wrenched as he realised he wasn’t dreaming.   
_This was real._

_Real._

_Real._

_Real._

”I’m sorry, Hinata.” Kenma began, slightly panicking. “I should have told you the cat was me but I just-“ He spoke quickly, stuttering out every world. Hinata put a hand on both of Kenma’s shoulders, reassuring him that it was okay. Kenma gulped, not daring to look into Hinata’s eyes. Tears began to roll down his face, a sight that made Hinata feel sick. “I’m very sorry.” He repeated, body quivering.

Hinata leaned in close to Kenma, resting his head against their shoulder. He pulled the other into a hug, a little taken aback to be touching the skin on Kenma’s back. “It’s okay, I’m just, um... Shocked.” He admitted, although he was mentally dying, he wanted to comfort Kenma. It then clicked in Hinata’s brain, “Wait- That means you heard my phone call with Terushima and Atsushi!” He cried, face turning red.

Kenma gulped and nodded, biting his lip. Hinata squirmed in embarrassment, unaware that he was continuously pressing his knee into Kenma’s thigh. Kenma looked up at Hinata, intensity growing as their gaze interlocked. “Hinata.” He began, voice serious, “Can I kiss you?” He asked, nose bumping into Hinata’s. This did a complete K.O to Hinata’s heart, as he could barely formulate a _‘yes.’_  
  
Upon getting a sign of approval, Kenma quickly leaned in. He let out a pent up moan as he felt Hinata’s lips upon his, this kiss felt long and tender. Hinata tasted sweet, like sugar.

**He wanted to kiss him more, he wanted to feel him more, he wanted every little part of him.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is literal garbage, lmao. Thanks for reading though, I appreciate it.
> 
> Might do another chapter if people want one, it’s all up to you guys.


End file.
